Player's House
'The Player's House, '''called '"Misty View Park Meadows, Property #396049" 'in the fake-real estate ad for the Xbox Live Arcade version of ''Plants vs. Zombies, is the house the player defends from the zombies with plants. Throughout the game, the front yard, backyard, and roof of their house are seen, as well as a main view of it in the menu and the loading screen. At the beginning of every level, words will appear, that say "Player's House/Backyard/Roof!", depending on what area the player is playing in. Also, at the side of the player's yard closest to their house, there are Lawn Mowers that run over any zombie who reaches them as their last defense. For the roof and pool, there are Roof Cleaners and Pool Cleaners, respectively. The player would need to purchase them from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. The only known neighbor is Crazy Dave, but in pictures of the house other houses are seen in the background. Features of the Front Yard The facade of the player's house includes a pink tricycle, a garden hose, a welcome mat, and a small tree. The front yard is a 5x9 area of green grass, facing a large road, where the zombies come from, with a far off house in the distance, that may belong to Crazy Dave or another neighbor. There is a sign that says "no dogs" on this road, as well as a few grates. A tree can be seen near where the zombies start from, which is possibly the Tree of Wisdom. At night, graves can be seen across the road. Features of the Back Yard The back side of the player's house has a barbecue, a rubber ducky, a pink tricycle, and a beach umbrella. Also, the most notable feature of the backyard is a swimming pool from which zombies can reach your house in addition to using land routes. Most of your plants cannot be planted in the pool, adding a twist to this part of the house. In order for the zombies to get into the player's backyard, they must climb ladders leaned up against the wall of the backyard, beyond which is a plain with sparse grass. There is also a road behind the zombies' starting point. At night this area gets very foggy. Features of the Roof The player's roof is made up of Spanish designed reddish-brown tiles, with the ends slanted and the middle portion flat. In order for the zombies to get into the player's house, they must go down a chimney behind his/her plants. There is also a satellite dish on the roof. Small Marigold-esque plants can be seen growing on the player's roof (possibly Marigold Sprouts, or just daisies), as well as a ladder leading on the side of the house, a possible answer as to how the zombies got up there in the first place. Since the roof is at an angle, peashooting plants cannot be used since they can't shoot over the arc. ''Plants vs. Zombies Xbox 360'' More details on the house is reviewed in the trailer of Plants vs. Zombies X-box 360 edition. It begins with an ad by Reel TV Homez with the Real Estate Agency named C. Dave Realty trying to sell the house. The Agent for the house is named Brad Steveworsth. The official address of the house, as discovered in this video, is Misty View Park Meadows Property #396049. The C. Dave Realty description of the house is, as quoted from the Xbox 360 ad: Imagine yourself here. This 2,100 sq ft designer home in Misty View Park Meadows is gorgeously appointed. 9/15 7 acre of lush landscaping creates a peaceful private...The glorious back patio offers expansive views and incomparable, al fresco entertainment. Enjoy three spacious bedroom retreats with double French casement windows. The lovely Spanish-tile Roof will keep you cool in the summer. And you'll always feel safe with a 100% green home-security system. (Zombies on Your Lawn Rock Version music starts) At the end of this fake real-estate ad the with the front yard is filled with Threepeaters. The front of the house is known to be upgradable and has cans, one recycling bin and one trash can. The recycling bin is full of plants, probably because they have a lot of recyclable materials in their bodies. The trash can is full of zombies, presumably to let the zombies body to rot at a landfill. trailer.level5.jpg|A level 5 trailer house ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures The Player's House was revealed in a Facebook Post by PopCap Games in April 4. Description ''Ah, home, sweet home. It’s so nice and comfortable… if only you didn’t have that pesky zombie problem! What plants will you use to defend your house? :-''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook Page Trivia *The inside of the player's house is never shown in-game, although future games may feature it. This is not confirmed, though. *According to the Zombies on Your Lawn song, the Digger Zombie likes the pink tricycle in the yard. *When a Zombie gets in the House and eats your brain, a voice (probably the homeowner) screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" can be heard. **Imp somehow eat's the player's brains while halfway through the doorway. *The player's house appears to be facing a graveyard as seen in the title screen of the game. *The sewer grate on the road near the graveyard appears to be glowing in the Xbox and PC Version. *The "No Dog" sign on the street may be a reference to how the Zombie Dog prototype got cut from the real game. **Aside from the said sign, there is a tree believed to be the Tree of Wisdom. *It is possible that the Player recently moved in, as the only plant the player has is a Peashooter (possibly a moving in present) and the fact that Crazy Dave introduces himself in Level 1-5. *C. Dave stands for Crazy Dave. *Some versions of the game have assorted changes, such as in XBox, Playstation S3, and PlayStation Vita versions having bushes where the zombies come and the fence on pool and fog levels. *In the trash can, assorted zombies could be seen among the regular zombies. Some visible are Football Zombie and Snorkel Zombie. See also *Lawn *Roof *Pool Category:Content